Problem: $f(x) = 6x-7$ $h(t) = -t+2-f(t)$ $ f(h(3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(3) = -3+2-f(3)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(3)$ $f(3) = (6)(3)-7$ $f(3) = 11$ That means $h(3) = -3+2-11$ $h(3) = -12$ Now we know that $h(3) = -12$ . Let's solve for $f(h(3))$ , which is $f(-12)$ $f(-12) = (6)(-12)-7$ $f(-12) = -79$